Rin's Family
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: A look at Rin's life before Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru facing a tough choice. Should he leave Rin into better care than he could ever give her, or keep her?


Idea struck me while I was looking at a sesshy image with Rin sleeping in his lap.   
  
Hiei: :mumbles: It didn't hit you hard enough....  
  
Kurama: Hiei!  
  
=============================================================================  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried, big watery tears streaming down her face. Her protector was bleeding from his side, and merely starred down at it without interest. But Rin had come to know her protector.  
  
And she saw pain in his eyes.  
  
"Rin stay here, I must get something to help me heal." He looked down at the seeing blood on her face, and her kimono.   
  
With tender care he never showed to anyone but Rin, he wiped the smear of blood away.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-" She stopped. He was starring at her with :that: look again. She rubbed her eyes. "Okay." He rose and walked quietly away, "COME BACK SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! DON'T DIE AND GO AWAY!!"  
  
Rin sat alone in the grass rubbing her eyes.   
  
Thats right. When you die, you go away.  
  
Mama...Papa....Kito...they all went away.   
  
Rin remembered her life before Sesshoumaru, Jaken, the mean villagers...the bandits. She was happy, fully and truly happy. But then again she was happy now with her Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
But it was still good to remember.  
  
Her Mama, wow she was so beautiful! Rin smiled through her tears. She had long black hair, and walked so gracefully. Many where jealous of her Papa for getting her Mama.  
  
"Mama...helped the sick!" Rin cried happily searching around her memories for small traces of her memories.   
  
Her head shifted to her dear father.  
  
He had a great smiled, and deep laugh. Her papa's arms could wrap around her like a blanket. He gruff voice, and the small stubbles of hair on his chin made him seem like a big friendly bear. He was a hunter for the village.  
  
Then there was Kito.  
  
Kito was eleven years old, her older brother. Rin blinked. He actually made her think of Sesshoumaru.   
  
Kito was level headed, and quiet. He never gave up on anything he set out to do, and was a lovely thing to look at, even at his age. He wore his hair in a small ponytail.  
  
His eyes looked greatly like her Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes. Calm and the only thing that truly gave off any emotion at all.  
  
Kito always watched the forest. He said often that he felt something bad was coming.   
  
Then his bad feeling came.   
  
It came in the form of 20 men. Kito had grabbed her, and made a hole in the floor boards. "Stay in here! No matter what!" He looked at her, and then looked back. "Your life will be hard! But I promise, someone will come to take that away." Many angry voices appeared. "He will be your family! He'll rescue you! I promise!"   
  
Then he had shoved her Mama's rocker over the hole, and Ren was trapped. He would have gone to get his Father's sword but Kito looked down in shock. He held his sisters favorite doll in his hands. It was one of the most precious things in the world to her.  
  
"Rin! I'm bringing your doll back don't make a sound!" He was about to move the chair, and deliver the doll to her as quickly as he could but, to his horror and surprise he was attacked and pounced on.  
  
Rin looked through the cracks of the floor bored and watched them as they sawed her brother's head off with a dull blade, For thirty minutes they hacked away at his neck until they finally killed him.  
  
She wanted her to scream but, Kito had told Rin not too.   
  
And for a full year, her throat closed up and swallowed any words she wanted to say. As if speaking at all would break the silent promise she had made with her brother.  
  
She shook her head wiping her tears. That was the past. Her Sesshoumaru-sama was her family now.   
  
A rustle in the bushes let her know she wasn't alone. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
But what emerged was not her Sesshoumaru-sama...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::else where:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sesshoumaru rubbed a fine paste of herbs on his injury, growling at his earlier mistake. He shook his head in disgust. Allowing a weaker demon to harm him! Pathetic.  
  
But...it had almost eaten Rin.  
  
She was his pet. His property. His follower. His...  
  
His pup.  
  
He sighed.  
  
Lately a thought had begun to cross his head. Would Rin be safer in some sort of village? A good village, with a family? She couldn't stay with him...she would surely die as he was busy fighting.  
  
He growled, and nearly jumped as he felt his shoulders drop with sorrow. That was impossible, yet he was sad. He didn't want to leave her in some village. He was much to accustomed with having her by his side.  
  
"Humans." He spat.  
  
How had one, small insignificant, annoying child crawled its way under his skin...how had he gotten attached? Him! The great western Lord, loving a child?!  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
'Has she become so important to me that I want her to be my child?' He shook his head. Preposterous! He didn't want children! Pff! All those sniveling whiny loud pups underfoot.  
  
'But Rin is underfoot, and you care for her...' A small voice reminded him.  
  
He growled, "That is only because she is my property, and with my property I get to do what I please to it."  
  
He stood up.  
  
He could prove that he did not care for this child by not returning. He could leave.  
  
In fact, he'd do it!  
  
Sesshoumaru only walked 10 paces when he decided to get one last look at Rin. He wouldn't let her see him, but he could still look at her.  
  
When he found his way back to the site where he left her, he starred in shock at the scene before him.  
  
Several humans where crowded around Rin, and washing the blood off her. A young woman was brushing her hair, and smiling. "Good child! Sweet girl, why are you in such a place?"  
  
Sesshoumaru would have smiled, if it wasn't for his hard mask, he could smell Rin's annoyance at being babied.   
  
"Rin is my name! Rin's waiting for my family!"  
  
Sesshoumaru froze, and his mask gave way. His mouth opened in surprise, forming a wide 'o' shape. Rin smiled at the people, "He was hurt, but he said he'd be back!"  
  
The people looked at each other shaking their heads. They obviously assumed that this "he" had said that so Rin wouldn't follow him as he died.  
  
The woman picked Rin up, and bounced her in her arms. Again Sesshoumaru noticed the annoyance. He knew Rin did not mind being carried time to time, but bouncing was something she loathed. Besides that she didn't know these people, what did they want with her.  
  
"Precious girl, your going to come with us! You'll be our child!"  
  
"We'll take care of you Rin!"  
  
"A new Kimono, and a hot bath!"  
  
"Some food, and I'll get you a doll!"  
  
Sesshoumaru took a step forward, and raised his hand as if to reach for her. But he stopped, and let his hand drop. No. This would be good for Rin. A home, food whenever she needed it, finer clothes...anything she wanted. Anything.  
  
He looked away.  
  
This was fine with him. Rin would be happier with this choice, and she'd be out of his way. Why did he need a stinking, sniveling human following him around?  
  
He turned away from the scene and began to leave when he heard Rin cry out.  
  
"NO! NO RIN IS STAYING WITH SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! RIN WON'T LEAVE HIM! LE'GO!" He turned sharply around and looked at the small precious child, who now struggled in the woman's arms tears in her eyes.  
  
"RIN DOESN'T WANT A NEW FAMILY! RIN LOVES HER SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru clenched his fist.  
  
Screw the dangers, screw a healthier life, screw the demons that dared to mess with him, screw those that mocked him for taking in a human! Rin was his, and no one took what was his.  
  
"HUMANS!" He spat approaching. Disgust settled in him as they took off leaving Rin behind without a second thought. Rin looked up sniffing, and Sesshoumaru looked calmly down at her, his emotionless facade back on.   
  
She rose, and ran to him, arms spread out, reaching up to grab hold of his tail and hug it. "Ses-our-my-ama!" Came Rin's muffled voice. Sesshoumaru swept her up in his arms, clutching the girl to him. She was his pup, and he's face the odds to keep her.  
  
He didn't care what anyone else thought. Not anymore.  
  
Whatever the odds, he'd find a way to keep her with him at all times, to hold onto her, and not let harm come to her smile child form.  
  
Rin smiled at Sesshoumaru, and hugged his neck. "Sesshoumaru-sama came back!" He felt cool liquid smear on his throat. "You didn't leave Rin." Sesshoumaru gave a soft growl. "I'm not going any where Rin."  
  
He turned and walked away leaving the valley behind him. No village, or human could give Rin what she wanted. Sesshoumaru had no idea how he was giving :it: to her, but he knew Rin would stay with him as long as he saw fit. Rin was his, and his alone.  
  
He only walked minutes before she fell asleep.  
  
As she slept, he stopped seeing something. Something that he'd never witnessed before.  
  
A ghostly spectral stood out amongst the trees. Behind him light music was playing, that of a Tatarimokke(1) a demon which stayed with spirits of children.   
  
This ghost was a boy at the age of Elven, and Sesshoumaru felt a little angered that this human child looked slightly like him. But the boy smiled at him, and he froze.  
  
That was Rin's smile.  
  
I'm sorry...I don't mean to anger you demon lord, I just had to make sure my sister was happy before I could move on.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to him starring in awe.   
  
The young boy smiled, Please take care of my sister...keep her safe until the time ends for her, as it does for all humans. He closed his eyes and the Tatarimokke lowered his flute as the boy began to glow.  
  
The child's glowing eyes looked at him, Allow my sister to live as long as she deserves, something Mother, Father...and I never got. In a flash he was gone but Sesshoumaru heard a very faint voice.  
  
....There is something for my sister....When I hid her from the bandits, I accidently took it....  
  
Calmly he approached where the child once stood, and found a doll. The doll was made from animal hide, and filled with rice. The face was painted on, and the hair was fur from a rabbit. The dress was made from a piece of dyed blue cloth.  
  
The small girl doll smiled up at him, and he placed the doll in Rin's sleeping arms. Instantly her arms wrapped around him, and she whispered groggerily, "Kito."  
  
He looked at the ground where this "Kito" had stood, and turned away, only to come back with a long piece of wood. With an annoyed frown he scribbled something down on the wood with his finger, which he pricked to draw blood. He sighed and walked away.  
  
'Humans...making me soft...'  
  
He literally twitched, and sighed, "Where is Jaken when you need something to slap around....or Inuyasha for that matter...I need to kill something."  
  
Now that he was gone, he could no longer see the board. And he placed that in the furthermost part of his mind.  
  
Years later many people would discover it, and even in Kagome's time it's be found.  
  
Weeds would grow over it, and the blood would fade every so often, only to be replenished by someone or something. Ant it would always read soft words, that no one would guess Sesshoumaru could think of.  
  
"Kito, brother who gave it all for his sister."  
  
(1) see volume 4 of inuyasha-the demon that played with children's souls until they could move on 


End file.
